In an existing Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) based upon the protocol of WLAN Authentication and Privacy Infrastructure (WAPI), a method for switching a station (STA) is generally proposed for an autonomous WLAN architecture and can not be applicable directly to a WAPI-based centralized WLAN architecture. In the centralized WLAN architecture, functions of WLAN authentication and policy enforcement are managed centrally by an access control device, such as an Access Controller (AC), a wireless switch, or a wireless router, and these devices may also provide centralized functions of, e.g., data bridging, forwarding, and encryption and decryption.